The use of silicon and its oxide as the basis of microelectronics will soon reach its physical limitations. Investigators have turned to the use of SiGe alloys to improve the performance of basic devices. The incorporation of SiGe strain engineered structures into both nMOS (tensile strain) and pMOS (compressive strain) structures have boosted chip speeds by approximately 20%.
Silicon-Germanium (SiGe) technology is the driving force behind emergence of low-cost, lightweight, personal communications devices such as digital wireless handsets, as well as other entertainment and information technologies such as digital set-top boxes, Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS), automobile collision avoidance systems, and personal digital assistants. SiGe extends the life of wireless phone batteries, and allows smaller and more durable communication devices. Products combining the capabilities of cellular phones, global positioning, and Internet access in one package, are being designed using SiGe technology. These multifunction, low-cost, mobile client devices capable of communicating over voice and data networks represent a key element of the future of computing.
Although SiGe has been successfully adopted as a compressive strain agent for its ability to improve hole mobility in Si p-MOS channels, it falls short in meeting the objectives of next generation devices. In fact, shrinking of CMOS devices beyond the 15 nm technology node in ˜2013 is expected to require the implementation of materials with higher intrinsic channel mobility than Si. Germanium is the leading candidate for pMOS devices, while III/V materials are suitable for nMOS devices. Compressive strain is required in the Ge channel layer for it to outperform state-of-the art uniaxially compressively strained Si.
The limitations of SiGe has prompted the emergence of new materials. The selection of Sn as a new generation Ge—Sn alloy material for this purpose maybe a suitable choice, given the large lattice constant and suitable band gap of Sn. Accordingly, a volatile Sn precursor source material that maintains its chemical stability during storage and delivery and which can be handled safely and reliable is needed.
SnCl4 has been used in the industry as a typically precursor material. Previous studies have indicated that up to 8% Sn incorporation is achievable using SnCl4 as the precursor material. However, the potential for chloride contamination in the final film may make the ability to achieve higher doses difficult. SnCl4 may therefore not be a suitable Sn precursor material for applications where high purity levels are required.
As will be discussed, among other advantages of the present invention, an improved method and storage package for stabilizing high purity Sn-containing precursor materials for use in various applications, such as semiconductor manufacturing, is desired. Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the specification, drawings and claims appended hereto.